


Fringe and Flash

by ravensflyaway



Series: Malec Cloud Atlas AUs [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Circus!AU, Cloud Atlas!au, M/M, Oops, Sex, The Violence Isn't That Graphic, alec shoots his arrows for an audience, magnus is a fortune teller, max jace and izzy if you squint, my beta is a bad influence, there is definitely gay sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensflyaway/pseuds/ravensflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a fortuneteller in Bane's traveling circus. Alexander preforms daring acts with his siblings in the Terrific Siblings Trio... with his bow and arrows... on horseback... What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe and Flash

_ Chicago, 1963, Bane’s traveling circus _

 

Bright lights, carnival music, the smell of hay and popcorn, soft noises from the animals sleeping in their cages, the feel of the canvas as the tent flap is pushed aside. All of these things are familiar to Alexander “Terrific” of the Terrific Siblings Trio. As familiar as the birthmark on the side of his knee. It was as if he had been a part of Bane’s traveling circus all his life.

As he enters the small tent he shares with Irina and Maclan Terrific, his brother and sister, he takes a moment to absorb all of the comforting sights, smells, sounds and feels of his home. Bane’s traveling circus may be constantly changing in location and personnel, but it’s always the same to his senses.

Neither of his siblings are in the tent at the moment, and he savors this moment alone and away from the chaos of moving into another city for another month. Their first performance will be the following evening and everyone is weary from traveling for a week by train, but there is still much to do. He lets himself relax while unpacking his things, making his bed and setting out the props and tools he’ll need for their upcoming act.

The Terrific Siblings Trio performs a series of daring and awe inspiring stunts and tricks with their weapons of choice. Alexander uses his bow and arrows to shoot at targets or sometimes shoot apples off of his little brother’s head, while on horseback or blindfolded. A show without danger wouldn’t be a show worth paying for, after all. Irina used her whip to slice Alexander’s arrows in two, or sometimes to tame tigers and coral horses. Maclan, well… Maclan was only ten, so he mostly helped his older siblings with their acts, but Alexander was teaching him to throw knives so he’d be able to have his own act soon enough.

Alexander enjoyed his acts. He loved the thrill of pulling off a dangerous stunt, like shooting an arrow straight up and splitting it with another one before it got a chance to come back to hit him. What he didn’t enjoy were the huge crowds of people and the absolutely ridiculous costumes Bane’s traveling circus was known for.

The costumes for this city were black, which was his preference, but they were absolutely covered with sequins, fringe and bright blue detailing. He complained to the part time circus’ tailor that all of the extra things hindered his performance (they didn’t really), but Magnus just shook his head and announced that he foresaw a show stopping performance from him in the near future. Magnus was also the fortune teller of Bane’s traveling circus when he wasn’t busy with costuming. Those visions of his were downright creepy sometimes.

Alexander was brought out of his thoughts by a voice outside the door to his tent, “Anybody home?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. That voice belonged to the man who was on his mind, Magnus himself. Alexander turned away from his unpacking to greet him, “Come in Magnus.”

Magnus pushed aside one of the tent flaps to come inside, ducking his head only to toss his hair back, sending glitter all over the floor. Alexander grimaced, “Have you come to make our tent glitter or do you need something?”

Magnus tutted at him, “Now Alexander, is that any way to greet your lover after two days of not seeing him?” He approached Alexander and brushed his cheek with one soft thumb.

Yes, Magnus was also his lover as well. Alexander blushed and turned his head away, “It’s not my fault that you were holed up in your train car making these ridiculous costumes all the way here..”

Magnus grinned, “Speaking of, do you like the new costumes? I made sure to include some blue to bring out those beautiful eyes of yours…” Alexander’s blush spread further across his face.

“They’re as gaudy as ever, Mags.. Why can’t you make something simpler? Or at least with fewer sequins?”

Magnus pouted at this, “Mac and Irina like them…”

Alexander sighed at this, “Well neither of them are the leader of this act, so they shouldn’t get an opinion!” Alexander was definitely not pouting right back.

They locked eyes in a stare down for a few moments before a dangerous smirk spread over Magnus’ face. “Fine, i’ll take that into consideration with the next round of costumes. Buuut for now… why don’t I make it up to you?”

He stepped even closer to Alexander, hands sliding down his sides and over his hips. Alexander’s blush returned in full force and his hands flew up to Magnus’ chest to push him away. “M-Magnus! Irina and Mac could walk in any minute!”

Magnus shook his head, “They’re helping Jack and the other bodybuilders unload. They won’t be back here for a while.” His hand traveled slowly up Alexander’s shirt, sending shivers down his spine. A broad smirk grew on Magnus’ face as he backed him towards the short bed standing on Alexander’s side of the tent.

“I-I have a show tomorrow…” Alexander’s protests were getting weak, he was always weak to Magnus.

“Don’t worry, darling, i’ll be gentle... And no one will hear us if you keep quiet, will they?” Magnus slowly lowered his blushing lover to the bed, grin widening as he watched Alexander’s resolve crumble before him. When he was sure he had won, he leaned in to cover Alexander’s lips with his, softly and slowly kissing him.

Once he let Magnus do as he wished, Alexander was quickly sucked into his lover’s actions, his worries long forgotten. He returned his affectionate kisses and touches and helped to undress both of them. These moments with Magnus had also come to feel like home to him.

Once they were undressed, Magnus settled his hips between Alexander’s thighs. He began rubbing their groins together with increasing speed, slowly working them both up. As he leaned over to kiss the soft lips in front of him, Alexander moaned softly, muffled by his lips. Magnus soaked the noise in, savoring it after two whole days of not hearing his beloved’s voice. They continued like this for a little while before Alexander pulled away, interrupting the kiss to look up at Magnus with those clear blue eyes he loved so much. Currently, those eyes were filled with impatience.

“Magnus,” Alexander’s voice was soft and wavering, begging without the exact words, but Magnus knew exactly what he wanted. He flashed a soft smile, soothing the urgency that Alexander was currently feeling.

“Hush, my darling... We needn't rush this… Let me take care of you..” Magnus leaned forward again to kiss Alexander’s forehead, his nose, over his eyelids. His hips moved in a slow, grinding motion over him, triggering a soft whine of pleasure from his lover beneath him. “Soon, my love, just be patient...”

Alexander relented to his wishes once again, always weak to his words and his touch. His hands ran all over Magnus. Running his fingers through his hair let loose a shower of glitter onto his face, but Alexander was too distracted with moving his hands down Magnus’ back and sides to really care. His hands ended up gripping Magnus’ ass to urge him into grinding quicker, harder. Despite his momentary surrender, he was still impatient for the show to move on.

Magnus chuckled softly and finally moved back to kneel between his legs, “Fine, fine… You sure are eager today...” He leaned over to the trunk of clothing and personal items that was half unpacked beside Alexander’s bed, digging around before pulling out a small, half empty bottle of lube. He turned back to Alexander with a grin, “Turn over.”

Alexander did as he was told, but not without a good amount of flustered stumbling and blushing. Laying on his stomach, Alexander spread his legs again to make room for Magnus to kneel between them again.

Magnus ran his hands down Alexander’s back gently to help him relax, sliding one hand further down to trace the birthmark on the back of his knee before snapping open the lid of the lube. He coated his fingers with it before parting Alec’s cheeks with one hand and slowly circling his hole with one slick finger. Alexander squirmed under his hands, “N-now you’re just teasing me...”

Magnus’ grin returned, “I’m just taking my time, sweetheart. I want to enjoy this before things get busy again.” He slid one finger in before Alexander could respond, silencing anything he may have said and instead hearing a soft groan. Magnus took his sweet time in preparing Alexander. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to do this, afterall.

Soon, Magnus had worked three fingers inside, and Alexander was getting impatient again.

“Magnus...” He panted, “Magnus, please, I’m ready...!” Alexander was fed up with how slow Magnus was going. He had missed him the past few days. He just wanted to be close and feel loved again.

Magnus pulled his fingers out, coating his erection and soothing Alexander with his free hand down his back. He applied more lube to himself before gently lifting Alexander’s hips, kissing at his shoulders as he got himself into a more comfortable position. He whispered in his ear, “I love you, Alexander,” and then positioned himself to slowly push into him.

His careful movements were met with little resistance and a soft moan from the lean man under him. Magnus let out a soft sound of his own once he was fully inside his lover. Alexander panted quietly as he adjusted to the stretch, but soon after, he pushed back into Magnus, a silent plea for him to continue. Magnus complied to his lover’s wishes and, keeping his movements slow and gentle. He moved his hips back, thrusting back inside a moment later. His thrust was met with a quiet moan and a rock of Alexander’s hips back against his.

Only a few more experimental thrusts were needed before Magnus’ deliberate movements were met with a sudden outburst of lovely noises when he found Alexander’s prostate. Alexander buried his face in his pillow to muffle his noises, always fearful of being caught in the act.

They stayed with that soft and slow feel until they grew too impatient to continue in the same way. Magnus sped up and put more force behind his thrusts. Sliding one hand from Alexander’s hip to grip his member, he squeezed at the base before pumping it in time with his thrusting. Alexander’s cries became more frequent and louder despite his pillow. His thighs shook with pleasure and his quickly approaching orgasm.

Magnus leaned down over Alexander’s back to speak softly and huskily into his bright red ear, “Alexander… My love… God, how i’ve missed you…” His words are interrupted by harsh panting and barely restrained moans. “I love you so, so much, darling… Ah... I’m so close… A-Alexander…”

His words made Alexander shudder and moan. He whispered his love back to him, although it was mostly blocked out by his pillow.

Alexander was the one to reach completion first, whimpering and moaning Magnus’ name as his muscled tensed up with the intense feeling. Magnus pressed his chest firmly into Alexander’s back as he gave the last few, hard thrusts that were required for him to follow his lover over the edge. They lay panting and wrapped up in each other for as long as they were able before Magnus had to get dressed and leave to finish his unpacking,

Before he was able to leave, Alexander caught Magnus’ hand and pulled him in to give him one more kiss, exchanging whispered ‘I love you’s before they truly parted for the day.

 

***

 

Alexander was dressed and finishing his unpacking with Irina and Maclan came into the tent later.

Maclan spoke first as he went over to where his things were placed by his bed, “Hey Alec, do you know where those throwing knives are? I want to practice before dinner!”

Alexander looked up from his almost empty trunk, “I don’t know, Mac, did you put them in your costume bag or your personal trunk?”

“Nevermind! I found them!” Maclan ran out as fast as he had come in.

“Be careful...!” Alexander sighed, knowing his warning fell on deaf ears. He turned back to his trunk, unaware of Irina, who approached his side of the tent silently. She leaned against the central pole of the tent with her arms crossed before speaking.

“Looks like I missed Magnus again...” Her voice was casual, but Alexander knew better. His shoulders tensed and he could feel the blush growing on his cheeks.

“W-What makes you say that..?” He tried to play ignorant, but as usual, it didn’t work.

Irina shrugged before she spoke up, “Oh, nothing… It’s just that there’s glitter all over the floor... And you… and your bed…..”

Alexander’s blush was very evident now, even from behind. “I-Irinla...!! W-what are you saying?!” He couldn’t bring himself to look up at her.

Irina couldn’t conceal her smirk anymore, Alexander was just too much fun to tease. “Nothing! Just... Will you be able to perform tomorrow?”

That really got him sputtering, and Irina left for her side of the tent with laughter. Alexander’s lack of response was enough to confirm her suspicions.

Magnus was going to be the death of him.

 

***

 

Brown, blue, green, black. Magnus’ eyes flashed colors as a vision came to him. It tore through him and left him gasping before his eyes turned back to the yellow that everyone was convinced was some magic trick. That vision couldn’t be real. Their shows in Chicago had been going wonderfully for the past two weeks. Alexander had been as top performance, but what that vision showed… He had to warn him, had to somehow convince him to stop.

Magnus looked at his watch. In horror, he realized that the Terrific Siblings Trio was just moments from their act. He had to act fast. Before it was too late. He couldn’t lose him again, not so soon.

He bolted from his fortune telling tent, hoping to all the powers that be that he would get across the circus grounds to the main tent before Alexander went on.

 

***

 

Alexander fiddled with the fringe hanging from his sleeve while he waited backstage with his siblings. He always tried to dissuade Magnus from all the eye catching adornments, but he always failed to get anything less flashy than Magnus deemed necessary.

He stood up when he heard the ringmaster announce the end of the act before theirs, gathering his bow and arrows and getting on his horse to line up next to Irina and Maclan. He gave them both encouraging nods and then they were announced. They took off into the center ring.

 

***

 

“Give it up for… The Terrific Siblings Trio!” The ringmaster’s voice rang clearly over the speakers as Magnus arrived outside the main tent. The applause that followed, which usually made Magnus swell with pride, sent a cold shock of dread through him. He redoubled his efforts, pushing his legs as fast as they could go. He burst into the backstage area and found the stage manager immediately. “Stop! They have to stop!”

The stage manager looked up at him in confusion, “Magnus? What are you doing? I know your act isn’t on for twenty minutes but you should really be ready by now...”

“What? No! That doesn’t matter! You have to stop them! Alexander is in danger!”

“Magnus, calm down, he’ll be fine! They’ve done this a thousand times.”

“No, I had a vision! Alexander will die tonight if their act doesn’t stop now.”

The stage manager looked skeptical, “A vision…?” He considered for a moment before shaking his head, “You’re just overreacting Magnus. He’ll be fine, the show must go on. Now go get ready.”

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. He knew some people were disbelieving of his so called ‘magic powers’, and maybe he did use a few slight of hand tricks to make it more mystical, but this was no joke. He was wasting his time here. Turning away, he rushed towards the curtains that led to the rings. He burst through them just in time to see his vision take place.

 

***

 

Nock, draw, aim, breath, release. First target hit. Second target in view. Nock, draw, aim, breath, release. Another target down.

Alexander shot arrow after arrow, the world muffled around him. He felt the jerky movements of his horse, heard the creak of the saddle, felt the sting of the bowstring as it grazed past his cheek, saw every last arrow he loosed hit its mark. Nothing else mattered in these split second moments but the solid thump and twang each arrow made as it connected with a perfect bull’s eye. This is what he trained for, how he survived, how he supported himself and his brother and sister. It wasn’t easy getting to this point, but he’d put his literal blood, sweat, and tears into this show of skill and accuracy.

Another arrow connected with its mark and Alexander sat back in his saddle to steer his horse around the side of the ring and to a stop in the center, facing the other side. There were three fences standing in the middle of the ring and one by one, Maclan ran between them to set them all ablaze. The crowd oohed and gasped, but that was all in the back of Alexander’s mind as he readied himself for his next stunt: jump over the three flaming fences, shooting an arrow at a far target with each jump, and ending with a shot at the apple Irina was currently placing on Mac’s head.

With a deep breath and his bow in one hand and the reins in another, Alexander let out a loud “Hya!” and drove his heels into his horse’s side. The horse reared with a whinny, for show of course, and Alexander held on, hunching over his horse to gain speed. At the first jump, he stood up and let loose an arrow. Nock, draw, aim, breath, release. The audience roared with applause and cheering as the arrow hit its mark. Alexander held onto the saddle and pulled out another arrow as he prepared to clear the next fence.

When the next jump came, the world descended into chaos. He had just enough time to hear his name being called before the world rushed away from him in a swirl of pain and fire.

 

***

 

“ALEXANDER!”

Too late. He was too late.

But in a cruel twist of fate, he was really just in time. Just in time to see the man he loved, his soulmate, crash to his death.

The horse tripped on one of the flaming fences and barely cleared it before crashing to the ground and rolling right on top of Alexander. There was a collective gasp of horror from everyone watching and a second before a scream and chaos.

The stage hands rushed over to extinguish the fire and pull his beloved Alexander out from under his writhing horse. Maclan was held back by one of the bystanders, but Irina was at the scene only a second before Magnus himself arrived, throwing himself to his knees and grabbing Alexander’s hand.

Alexander’s legs were bent wrong, unmoving, and his breaths were coming in short, harsh gasps. There was blood everywhere from the arrow that had pierced his chest, caught in the fringe on his sleeve at a bad angle. Magnus was horrified. This was his fault. 

Magnus held his hand and put a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, as clear blue as he had ever seen them. If only he had listened to the request for a plainer costume.

“A-Alexander...” Magnus whispered, “You’re going to be okay...”

Magnus knew it was a lie, but he said it anyway. He denied all of the evidence laid out in front of him and clung to his soulmate’s hand as if it were the last thing tying himself to this world.

Alexander knew it was a lie too, but he smiled and wheezed out Magnus’ name back to him, squeezing his hand with the same one that had been holding the fatal arrow.

Magnus watched Alexander’s eyes as his breaths became increasingly more labored, as he bled out all over the sand and hay covered ground, as the world burned around them. He watched as Alexander’s eyes became unfocused, as his face contorted in pain, and finally as the life drained from his body. His eyes were the last sign that the man he loved had ever existed. As his last breath left him, Alexander’s eyes seemed to whispered to him, “See you next time.”

All Magnus could do was wait for that promise to come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELP that was tragic. Never fear though, because there is more to come! Magnus and his beloved soulmate Alexander will meet again in the next life. But what forms will they take??? Let's find out.
> 
> I would like to express my unwavering love and appreciation for my beta etherreal


End file.
